


letters to harry

by reylofics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: louis writes letters to harry over the course of their relationship.





	1. 2010

**Author's Note:**

> idea stolen from nicklenzini on wattpad.
> 
> most events are factual and were pulled from larrystylinsontimeline.com!

**July 21st, 2010**

_Curly. You had dimples in your smile that sunk so deep into your cheeks that I wanted to dig my fingers in them just to see if they were real. I don’t even know you and I don’t think we’ll meet again, but something about you makes me think that I’ll remember what we said to each other for the rest of my life. Good luck at the auditions. (Oops. Hi.)_

 

**July 23rd, 2010**

_Harry Styles. I like that name. Oh, now we’re in a band together. That’s quite nice._

 

**August 14th, 2010**

_Sorry for not writing more letters to you. I guess that I’ve been spending so much time with you that I’ve forgotten to write. Stop distracting me, Curly!_

 

**September 11th, 2010**

 

_The black shirt that you wore today for our photoshoot suited you a lot. Curly, you have good taste in fashion. Maybe let’s set aside a day for you to help me in the fashion department? I don’t want to be known as that one guy in the band who lacks a good fashion sense._

 

**September 13th, 2010**

_Blue really suits you, Curly. Every color suits you. What can’t you pull off? You’re making me look bad, here! And what’s the tweet about? Yanno, the Niall tweet? What does Niall know about what I told you? I really hope you didn’t blow it out of proportion..._

 

**October 4th, 2010**

_Video Diaries, Week 1. You’re so sweet, Hazza. I don’t think I’ve mentioned it, but I really like your name. Harold Edward Styles._

 

**October 6th, 2010**

_What’s the deal with all of the photographers snapping pictures of us? We’re just teenagers. Hazza, I always feel like telling them to sod off but you keep me level-headed. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be putting my fist up every single one of these photographer’s arses._

 

**October 11th, 2010**

_This week has been unbelievably hectic. Can you believe that we had our first interview? I feel like a real popstar. Today, too, we recorded Video Diaries, Week 2. I wanted to address that because I played it back over and over again and I still don’t know why you’re sad about that joke I made. You know it’s only a joke, Hazza. I don’t like girls who eat carrots. ~~I like you.~~_

 

**October 18th, 2010**

_Video Diaries, Week 3! You don’t know this, but I asked to sit next to you and it’s the best decision I’ve ever made since my time here at the X Factor (aside from choosing to audition). I like your laugh and the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking. It’s only been four months but I’m absolutely whipped and I think Niall has caught on._

 

**October 25th, 2010**

_Somebody snapped a picture of us after rehearsal tonight and I should be mad, but I can’t be. I think we should wear blue and green more often._

 

**October 31st, 2010**

_I cannot believe management didn’t let you dress up as Lois Lane._

 

**November 3rd, 2010**

_I’m okay. I’m sorry for leaving. I’ll be back tomorrow and we can talk._

 

**November 19th, 2010**

_Niall has definitely caught on to my feelings for you. He gave me a look when I brushed my shoulder against yours and I really hope you didn’t see that._

 

**November 27th, 2010**

_You make me really happy, Hazza._

 

**December 3rd, 2010**

_It’s been five months and I finally got the courage to ask you out. We had our first date tonight and I waited until you fell asleep to write this. Thank you for letting me make my first meal for you. I hope you liked it._

 

**December 10th, 2010**

_A rose! Words cannot explain just how happy you make me. I’m keeping that rose in the kitchen for all of the boys to see and if they make fun of it, I’ll tell them to go shove their head back up their arse. Treat people with kindness. <3_

 

**December 25th, 2010**

_I’m really glad that our parents are okay with us dating. I can’t say the same about management but I don’t want to talk about it. My mom said to lay off the hickeys after that picture leaked of us at Camp Glasgow. I’ll try. Happy Christmas, Hazza. The only present that I need is you._  

 


	2. 2011

**January 4th, 2011**

_I think management’s going to have me take down my tweet but I have a feeling that it’ll always be on the Internet. I like sleeping over at your house and cuddling in your bed. Niall’s right; you really are like a big teddy bear. You may be taller than me but you’re little in my heart._

 

**January 13, 2011**

_Harold, you were my first real crush, too. When and if you ever read these, please don’t punch me because I know you’re going through a phase where you’re pretending to be annoyed when I call you Harold (I know you secretly love it because Niall texts me pictures of you smiling after I call you Harold)._

 

**January 20th, 2011**

_The only reason I created a Ping account was so that I had an excuse to put the two of us together as my profile picture. All for you._

 

**February 14th, 2011**

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Hazza._

 

**March 7th, 2011**

_I really cannot believe that you put on the Harry Loves Louis shirt. Management is going to go ballistic. You are the best boyfriend in the world._

 

**March 17th, 2011**

_My mom cracks me up. Sometimes I have to remind her that she can’t say anything about our relationship. We really are mirrors of each other._

 

**April 3rd, 2011**

_I said one thing about us moving in together and my mom thinks we’re getting married. I thought it was really cute when you blushed after she said that. You’re definitely going to be my husband someday._

 

**April 10th, 2011**

_Did you buy a new chapstick or something? I accidentally kissed you for a second on stage and I don’t think anyone saw but you tasted like strawberries. I want to memorize the taste of your lips because they’re so sweet._

 

**April 14th, 2011**

_You are such a clumsy skier but it’s okay. You’re my clumsy skier. I had a blast on the ski trip and I’m forever grateful to your mom that she trusted me to take care of you since she couldn’t come._

 

**April 27th, 2011**

_My mom called you my husband and you laughed at that when I told you but I really like the sound of that. I really do want to get married to you someday and have babies and all that jazz. Hazza, I think I’m falling in love with you._

 

**May 18th, 2011**

_I’m so sorry for making you mad today but I’m glad that you called me back after I went to my last resort and asked if you wanted to go ballroom dancing on Twitter. You thought I was joking but I think you were really surprised to learn that I was being dead serious. Ballroom dancing sounds fun, especially if it’s with you._

 

**June 29th, 2011**

_Liam scowled at me when I told him that he should ask out Zayn already after he made a comment about how sappy we are. He knows he should but he won’t—I wish I could do something. Anyways, I miss you, baby cakes. Thanks for calling me your sweetcheeks. Liam’s right. We are saps._

 

**August 19th, 2011**

_I’m an idiot for not writing sooner but I’ve been distracted by your kisses. The only reason I’m even writing this is because us kissing through the masks reminded me that I needed to write again. Hazza, you still taste like strawberries, even through the mask._

 

**August 28th, 2011**

_Leeds Festival was amazing! I think I looked somewhat decent because you helped me with my outfit. I guess that’s one of the perks of having a great boyfriend like you. Plus the sweet kisses._

 

**September 14th, 2011**

_Baby, I’m so sorry. We are one and when you feel pain, I feel pain. If I didn’t have to do this, I wouldn’t. You know I don’t love her like I love you._

 

**September 16th, 2011**

_I know you’re mad at me but I wore the Leeds Festival shirt today. I’m always thinking of you, even if you don’t want to talk to me right now._

 

**October 2nd, 2011**

_Hazza, please talk to me. I kept looking at you today and it hurt me when you wouldn’t look back. Even Niall can’t fix this and I really wish your heart wasn’t so broken. Harold Edward Styles, always in my heart. I love you._

 

**October 3rd, 2011**

_I’ve been a horrible boyfriend and I’m surprised that you haven’t officially dumped me yet. You have no idea how happy I was when you suggested that we go on a scooter date. Things are looking up._

 

**October 7th, 2011**

_I told you that blue and green looks good on us._

 

**November 2nd, 2011**

_I look like an absolute fool in that photo that you posted on Twitter! I think a more appropriate caption would’ve been “Louis loving Harry at rehearsals!”..._

 

**November 16th, 2011**

_The photos came out from the Winter Wonderland photoshoot today. You look absolutely darling. Hazza, you are my winter wonderland everyday._

 


	3. 2012, 2013 and 2014

**February 14th, 2012**

_Hazza, we’ve been together for over a year now and it’s our second V-Day together! I’m still surprised that management let us have an interview together on Valentine’s Day (of all the days they could’ve chosen from!) and I’m almost 100% sure that this will be our last interview together because of the amount of flirting we did in this interview! It was worth it, though. Now I have another video that I can add to my collection of Hazza Smiles._

 

**February 16th, 2012**

_You are so cheeky, Harold. “I think we both kind of share that, really.” I just about lost it at that statement! You need to get yourself under control or I’ll end up kissing you right in front of the camera myself!_

 

**March 17th, 2012**

_Baby, I know you’re mad about Eleanor and I but that doesn’t mean that you go and do what you did today—I love you but you know that you can’t confirm our relationship to the public. Management’s only going to push this Eleanor thing further and further if you keep doing this...they made me follow her and tweet her after you nodded to that fan who asked if we were in a relationship. Please don’t be mad at me, Hazza._

 

**March 24th, 2012**

_You’re getting so grown up. I’m so proud of you for the way that you behaved when I had to somewhat deny the relationship rumors between you and I (management’s orders, you know the deal). You’re getting rewarded for that tonight. Movie night at the house?_

 

**April 23rd, 2012**

_I’m extremely hungover from last night and I don’t know how I’m managing to write this. Management’s calling us in today and I know it has something to do with that video someone took of us. At least it looks like it was filmed on a potato because if not, there would be no denying that it was me that shouted “Boyfriend!” as I slung my arm around you. If only we could be that free._

 

**July 21st, 2012**

_I haven’t written for two months. I’m sorry about that. I’ve been trying my hardest to spend as much time with you as possible, now that management’s limiting our time together and forcing this Eleanor thing even more on me. I’m glad you kind of cheated the system today by posting that picture of me. I agree with you that the caption should’ve been “Hottest Man in the Universe” (okay, so maybe you didn’t actually say that—but we both know that you thought it). Love you so much._

 

**August 8th, 2012**

_Even though management yells at us when the paparazzi leaks pictures of us together, at least something good comes out of it—more sweet pictures to add to your photo album that you so kindly labeled “Lou and Hazza x”._

 

**September 16th, 2012**

_I’d beat management’s arses right now if it wasn’t for you. You’re much more mature than I am even though I’m older, and that’s what I love so much about you. How’s this, Larry is fucking real. I’m happy._

 

**November 1st, 2012**

_I told you that you should’ve taken a shower after...you know what! Now management’s glaring at me from across the room as I write this because my white face paint from last night is clearly on your hair. Screw them, though. I think it looks cute._

 

**November 8th, 2012**

_Tattoos! You’re all grown up now. My sweet Hazza, where has the time gone? I still can’t believe that your first tattoos are of you and I as birds on your chest. I am so whipped for you._

 

**December 2nd, 2012**

_I know how excited you were to hang out with Taylor as friends and I’m so sorry that management blew it out of proportion and is making you guys get papped so that it looks like you guys are on a date. Taylor was so incredibly nice about the whole thing and neither of you deserve this. Please try to have fun, Hazza. I know how awkward those pap walks can be._

 

**December 3rd, 2012**

_I shouldn’t have called you a baby for acting the way that you did last night. Your feelings matter and I know things didn’t go the way that you wanted them to. You won’t even speak to me today after management informed us that I’d be going on a pap walk with Eleanor today. I love you._

 

**December 7th, 2012**

_You still won’t talk to me. I know this is just a temporary break and we haven’t even talked about breaking up but I feel like you’re going to break up with me after what I said today. It’s almost our two year anniversary and I would hate for things to end this way. I’m so stupid for what I said today. I know you and Taylor are friends...I don’t know why I got so incredibly jealous when the interviewer asked me about you and her. I think it’s because of the way management is portraying your relationship with her and I’m sad that they can’t do the same with you and I._

 

**December 13th, 2012**

_Almost two years together. I’m so glad that we’re not fighting anymore. You know that I love you._

 

**July 6th, 2013**

_Where did things go so wrong? We’re not broken up but I can’t help but feel like we are. Eleanor and I have become somewhat friends after all the time that management has been spending with us and you’re mad at me for that. But what for? Hazza, you know I’m not even into her or any girls like that and even if I was into girls, you’re still the only one I’m into. I know that you hate me right now but is that really any reason for you to throw a fucking football at my face when I’m walking with her? We need to have a talk when we get home. I love you but I don’t know if I can do this anymore._

 

**November 25th, 2014**

_I haven’t written in over a year. If you ever happen to read these letters and ended up going through a memory concussion—no, we did not break up. I’m looking at what I wrote in the last letter and we actually ended up growing closer after we had that talk that I was talking about. I think we’re both, finally, on the same page and things are way better than they were last year. I even got a permanent dagger tattooed onto my skin to match your dagger! Can you believe it? You were so happy when I showed you and I wish I could see that smile forever. You are the light of my life. If management would let us get married, I would marry you right now. Even if we never end up getting married, we will always be married in my heart. We don’t need a piece of paper from city hall to prove how much we love each other._

 


	4. 2015 and 2016

**April 14th, 2015**

_I realized today that I will never love anyone as much as I love you. You will never know just how much I love you._

 

**May 21st, 2015**

_90028\. You posted that on your story today and I couldn’t help but to smile. You sent me the same thing but you circled the 28 and sent a smiley face, too. That would’ve been a dead giveaway if you had posted_ _that on your story. Love you._

 

**June 27th, 2015**

_I think I’ll call it “babygate”. You looked like you were going to cry when management told us about babygate and I want nothing more than to be two normal guys in love, right now. At least I made you laugh when I threw that baby doll offstage and said that it wasn’t real. I wonder if anyone will bring that up when babygate happens in a few weeks._

 

**July 14th, 2015**

_I know how sad you are that it’s her who’s carrying my “child”. Even though I know you don’t like the idea of babygate at all, I know that you’d much rather prefer it be someone else. You even said that you’d be happier if it was your mom that was pregnant with my child. I’m devastated that things have gone this far. I never meant for any of this happen. Being in love with you after all of these years makes this even harder but it’s undoubtedly better than being broken up._

 

**August 23rd, 2015**

_I love the RBB and the SBB._

 

**October 20th, 2015**

_I hate management and they hate us, but at least they let us write a song together without Liam ~~and Zayn~~  and Niall. You won’t know this until you read these letters but I told management that they had to let us write a song together if they were going to make me do babygate and they actually agreed, so long as I didn’t tell you (oops). ‘Perfect’ is the best song I’ve ever written. The only thing that makes me sad is Liam’s reaction to the song. It’s been five months and he still can’t get over Zayn leaving. I don’t think any of us are over it yet but it hit Liam the hardest because Zayn didn’t just leave the band—he left Liam. Hazza, please promise me that we’ll never do that to each other._

 

**October 29th, 2015**

_Blue and green lights for the RBB and the SBB. Touché._

 

**February 1st, 2016**

_You crack me up. I’m still laughing over the fact that you wished yourself a happy birthday from that RBB and SBB account that you run. Happy 22nd birthday, my love. You’ve come so far from the little boy that I met at the X Factor. Love you, forever and always._

 

**May 11th, 2016**

_I officially prefer Danielle over Eleanor as a fake girlfriend. Danielle’s much nicer. Even you can tell that she’s sincere and much more genuine. Did you see the pictures of me undoing her top? If I was a girl and had been asked by management to do that, I would have lost it. I feel bad for her but I’m glad that I’m fake dating her. She’s actually made an effort to talk to you and seeing you being happy is such a surprise when it comes to the fake girlfriends that management’s set me up with. Happy almost six year anniversary (I know that there’s still seven months left, let me live!)._

 


	5. 2017 and 2018

**February 1st, 2017**

_23! You’re not a baby, anymore! You are a grown ass adult and I love you the mostest (who cares if that’s a word or not). You deserve only happiness and management can kiss my arse if they don’t like that I tweeted you happy birthday today. You make me the happiest man in the world. I cannot wait to celebrate tonight._

 

**February 26th, 2017**

_Always You. Did you notice how subtle I was with that? Management told me that I’m “about this close”...I’m not sure what that means and I’m pretty sure it’s not good but it’s okay. I hope you’re having fun as a 23 year old._

 

**March 3rd, 2017**

_I should’ve listened when you told me not to be mad about management forcing Eleanor and I back together. I guess it just caught up to me at the airport and I lost it. Thanks for bailing me out of jail, though and giving me dozens of kisses on the way home because you knew I was mad at myself. You are the best nonofficial official husband ever._

 

**April 12th, 2017**

_I think you meant to retweet those pictures of me on your fan account, Curly! Now everyone thinks we’re dating or something...where’d they get that idea from? Just kidding, I love you so much! I miss your curls. Let it grow out!_

 

**April 16th, 2017**

_Management is an arse for not letting me stay at home with you. I know how much you hate mainstream music anyways, so at least it’s not as bad as it could be. We’ll go to a concert we both like in disguise next year. Coachella can suck it and so can Eleanor._

 

**May 13th, 2017**

_Curly! Hazza! Baby! Husband! I am so unbelievably proud of you! You released your first album and I am so proud of how well it has done. Everyone loves it and, of course, everyone loves you. I’m sorry if the picture I posted today took away from the attention that your album is garnering right now but I think everyone knows that Two Ghosts is about me already. Words will never be able to describe just how thankful I am that you are in my life._

 

**July 13th, 2017**

_Damn, are you single? I saw you on the big screen today at home when you live-streamed the Dunkirk premiere secretly from your phone and I wanted to ask for your number but was too shy...oh wait, we’re married. Sorry, that was really corny and dumb. Just wanted to say that I love you (again)._

 

**July 15th, 2017**

_You are my inspiration for everything that I do in life. I’m sure you won’t be happy about reading that when you find out that I flipped off Eleanor at the gay bar that we went to for her birthday but just remember that I love you!_

 

**September 28th, 2018**

_I’m finally letting you read these letters._

 


	6. letter to louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry writes a letter to louis.

**September 28th, 2019**

_I’ve waited a whole year to write this letter to you because I wanted to let you read it on our nonofficial official wedding anniversary date. Honestly, I don’t even know where to begin with this letter. You are the best thing I could’ve ever asked for. If you had told me nine years ago, at my X Factor audition, that I would’ve been getting married to the kid I met in the bathroom earlier, I would’ve laughed. You wrote down your first impression of me but I don’t think I’ve ever told you what I thought of you. Not to exaggerate, but I thought you were the prettiest guy I had ever seen. I always knew I was gay and seeing you confirmed what I already knew. If I wasn’t so shy about talking to you, I might have kissed you right then and there. That’s the kind of effect you had on me. You know me and I wasn’t really the quiet type until I met you because I never felt like I was going to say the right thing. Little did I know that you thought everything I said back then was perfect, so it didn’t really matter. I wish we hadn’t wasted so much time getting together but there’s also a chance that things may not have ended up the way that they did if we had gotten together earlier—really, I’m actually happy that things happened the way that they did. I’m 25 now and we’ve been seeing each other for about 10 years now. These past 10 years have been the best of my entire life. I am so grateful that I met you and everyone else in the band. Obviously, though, I’m extra glad to have met you. We clicked from the first conversation that we had and the rest of history. Lou, I cried when I read those letters and I still cry every time that I open them. To see the way that you speak about me makes my heart soar and I want to love you forever. Going through everything that’s happened in our relationship, the good and the bad, makes me even more grateful about where we are now in our relationship. Always in my heart._

_All the love, Hazza x_


End file.
